It is desirable to check the movement of an automotive door in a number of predetermined open positions to assure convenient and safe entrance and exit of the occupants. An automotive door is normally checked against movement in at least one open position with an effort or resistive force adequate to resist wind gusts and the effect of parking on a grade.
A common form of automotive door check is a mechanical device that resists motion by releasably storing energy in response to forced motion of the system. These devices, often located between a vehicle pillar and door, can be configured to be integral with the door hinge or separate as autonomous mechanical assemblies. Energy storage is generally achieved by using a form of spring with coil and torsion arrangements being the most popular configurations. As the door is opened or closed, the door check device is configured to release energy entering the check positions and to store it when moving out of the check positions. One method of storing energy in the spring system is by means of a cam arrangement that moves in conjunction with the door. This cam can work within the hinge to ultimately produce a torque around the pivot axis of the hinge, or can work linearly in a separate checking device which produces a force vector to resist door movement at selected open positions.
Typically, the cam arrangement takes the form of a roller that that follows a cam profile. Pressure is provided by springs or rubber pucks. Common problems with these arrangements include exposure of the springs or rubber puck to the elements, including moisture and dust, the need for maintenance such as lubrication, and the degradation of the mechanism that provides the resistive force (i.e., the spring or rubber puck).
Accordingly, what is needed is an automobile door check assembly is that is protected against the elements and reduces premature failure.